


Letters from the Heart

by pokeshipper4life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Letters, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeshipper4life/pseuds/pokeshipper4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ash and Misty have to go their separate ways, she gets the idea of keeping touch through letters. Come join our friends through a journey of friendship and eventually romance. On going story that spans from Advanced Generation through XYZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Ash,

I know it hasn't been that long since we parted, but I wanted to make sure that we kept in touch. I miss your goofy smile already. It's been a bit tough at the gym. Being a gym leader isn't exactly what I expected, but I'm trying my hardest. You'd be proud of me. The good news is that I was able to stop the gym from being shut down for good. It's a long story. I'm too exhausted to explain right now. I also tamed the Gyarados at the gym because my sisters are too incompetent apparently. Well, I have to go. Very busy. Write back as soon as you get this. I want to hear all about your travels.

Misty 


	2. Hoenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty,

That's awesome that you're doing so well at the gym! I knew that you could do it! I'm currently in the Hoenn region with Pikachu. We ran into some trouble on the way here. Nothing to worry about now, but Pikachu did get magnetized like that time we were in Gringey City…except he didn't have a stalker that time…unless you count Team Rocket. Anyway, I have a couple new friends to come along with me. There's this girl who's a new Pokemon trainer. Her name is May and her brother Max is also coming along with us. I feel a bit bad because the first time we met, Pikachu's electricity was going out of control and it hit her bike. It kind of destroyed it, and now I'm in the same boat I was with you…I have the worst luck, don't I? Anyway, she seems pretty nice and she has a Torchic. I want a Pokemon as awesome as it. I got to go train some more! Good luck with the gym!

Ash


	3. Debts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Ash,

…You destroyed another bike? You're an idiot, you know that? How are you going to pay for two bikes, let alone one? I don't care that Nurse Joy fixed my bike. I still say that you still owe me a new one. So this May girl…you say she's nice…but is she pretty? I mean…what does she look like? How old is her brother? You seem more interested in talking about her Torchic than your new friend. Everything around here seems to be going okay. I don't know how the gym stayed open with my sisters because I barely ever saw them do anything other than their shows. Now I seem to be doing all the work to get the gym running smoothly, and doing their shows as well. Oh yeah, I never told you. I have to perform for all these people again in that stupid mermaid costume. It's completely humiliating. Good luck with your training and catch lots of Pokemon.

Misty


	4. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty,

What do you mean I still owe you a new bike? I am not doing that. You got your bike back. What more do you want from me? Anyway, guess who's back! Brock! I guess he finished up with whatever family emergency he had. Hey, maybe you can rejoin us when your sisters get back from their trip! I would love to have you around here. I miss my best friend. Oh yeah, so you were asking about May? I don't know if she's pretty. I never really thought about it, I guess. Brock hasn't tried to ask her on a date or anything, if that's what you mean. She's got brown hair and blue eyes. I don't know how else to describe her. Max is a few years younger than us. He can't even have Pokemon yet, though I know he really wants to be a trainer like me. He's helpful though because we use his PokeNav all the time. I'll let you go because I'm sure you're really busy with the gym.

Wish you were here!

Ash


	5. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty,

I don't know why you're so concerned about May. She's a nice girl, but I wouldn't say she's overtly pretty, in my opinion. You have nothing to worry about. Ash is acting more like a mentor to her. It's nice to see him step into that role and have some confidence as a trainer, to be honest. Besides, why do you care so much about him being with another girl? Do you have a crush on him or something? Anyway, to answer your question, I had to go home because of an emergency at the gym. It was similar to your situation, except the cause was my mother. I have to go cook lunch now. Write back soon.

Brock


	6. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Brock,

Me? Have a crush on Ash? Don't be silly. I was just curious because you know how distracted he was the last time he was around a pretty girl. He needs to focus on his training. Ash being a mentor…now this is something I have to see. Next time I have a period where I can take a few days off, I'm coming to Hoenn to see you guys. I love running the gym, but I wish I wasn't shackled to it sometimes. I'll talk to you later and try to send me a group picture, so I can see what they actually look like.

Misty


	7. Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Misty,

Brock said that you wanted a group picture of all of us for some reason. So I sent you one! I mean it seems odd to me why you would want this. It's not like I changed that much since we last saw each other. I've seen a bunch of new Pokemon since I last wrote. I really like the Hoenn region. I think you would like it, too. I've heard that there is a lot of different water Pokemon here. You should come and visit sometime. I'm sure that you could take a little time off from the gym. I don't want to only see you on Christmas and stuff. Anyway, I'll talk to you later.

Ash


	8. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

****Ash,

I don't know if I could visit any time soon. The gym's been pretty busy around here lately. I've had a lot of challengers lately, but don't worry. I haven't had to give up too many badges. Tracey's been stopping by every so often to help me out with the gym. Maybe I'll make a trip if it dies down here a little bit. I would love to see some new water Pokemon. Don't worry, you'll see me before Christmas, I promise.

Misty

P.S. Is it so bad that I want a picture of you and your new friends?


	9. Stone Badge

Mist,

You know that I'm going to hold you to that promise right? Things are going great here. I earned my first badge! It was a bit tough, but we pulled it off! I know that you would have been proud of me. We're headed toward Dewford right now so I can battle for my second badge. It should be a piece of cake! Oh May has decided to enter the Pokemon Contests here. They seem interesting enough. It sounds like something you might like to try. So what have you been up to at the gym anyway? Also, why is Tracey coming up to help you? Doesn't he have enough to do at Professor Oak's? You know, to be honest, I kind of miss you. Write back soon!

Ash


	10. Obvious

Misty,

I didn't lie to you about May. I don't find her that pretty, but that might be because I'm a bit older than you guys. Trust me, he's more interested in Pokemon than her. You worry too much. Jealously has gotten the better of you, huh? Quit denying it. I know you have a thing for Ash. I never really thought about it when you were with us, but looking back, it's so obvious. It's okay to admit it, you know. I admit it every time I see Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy.

Brock

P.S. Maybe I should just tell Ash…


	11. Promises Part Deux

Brock,

If I admit it, will you promise not to tell?

Misty


	12. Offer

Misty,

Maybe...what are you willing to give me in exchange?

Brock


	13. Plea

Brock,

Ugh, why do you have to do this to me? Fine! I admit that I might possibly have slight feelings for Ash. What more do you want from me? I have no idea what I can offer you to keep your mouth shut? Please don't tell him anything, okay? If you're a true friend, you'd do that for me.

Misty


	14. Offer Part Deux

Misty,

Well if you set me up on a date with one of your sisters (or all three would be better), then I might consider not telling Ash your little secret. I know that they're on a cruise right now, but I'd be willing to make a trip to Cerulean when they get back.

Brock


	15. Rejection

Brock,

No way! Leave my sisters out of this. I'm not here to be your matchmaker. Besides, I'm sure that they wouldn't be too into that idea anyway. You have a tendency of coming off too strong. Why do you think every single girl rejects you?

Misty


	16. Question

Mist,

Hey, how have you been lately? I've been really busy with training and helping May out with getting better at battling for these Pokemon contests. It's been a lot of work, and I'm looking to earn my second badge. I wish you were here to watch me! Oh yeah by the way, Brock said that you had something to tell me. What is it? He mentioned that it had to do with your feelings or whatever that means. Whatever it is you can tell me, that's what best friends are for right?

Ash


	17. Offer Part Trois

Ash,

Don't listen to Brock. He doesn't know what he's talking about. If there was something that I really needed to talk to you about, I would tell you, you know that right? He's just trying to get on my nerves. While we're on the subject of Brock, you can let him know that I will try my best to fulfill his request, though I don't make any promises (I can't force someone to do something he/she doesn't want to do...remind him of this). He knows what I'm talking about. No need to go into details with you about it.

I'm glad that you're training hard. I wouldn't have it any other way. Let me know if you want any tips about battling with or against water Pokemon. I know that you are capable of figuring it out for yourself, but I want to feel like I can still help you, even though I'm not there. I miss watching you battle, to be honest. Good luck with your upcoming gym battle! I'll be rooting for you, like always.

Mist


	18. Same Old Stuff

Mist,

 

I told Brock what you had to say. He seemed really excited for some reason. I mean he started acting like he does when he sees Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. Max had to grab his ear to snap him back to normal. What did you promise him? I hope it wasn't a date or something...at least a date with you. I mean your sisters would be better. They like that sort of stuff, right? Anyway, training hard as normal, looking to get my next badge. Team Rocket still tries to steal Pikachu. Same old stuff. How's it going at the gym? See any good Pokemon?

 

Ash

 

P.S. Don't date Brock.


End file.
